


Prove It

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a sequel to "Bone's Bar and Grill." It's AJ and Kevin's one-year anniversary, and after a bit of flirting, Kevin makes AJ prove his devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

PROVE IT

“I need to get out of here early,” AJ announced, glaring at his employees in turn. “Did everyone hear and understand that?”

“You need to get out of here early,” Christina, Britney, Howie and the others chanted as one.

“Christina, what does that mean?”

“It means we do our job right, try not to bother you, and then hopefully you’ll get out early.”

“There’s no hopefully about it,” AJ snapped. “Howie?”

“It means I close down the bar, count the drawer, and lock it in the office.”

“Correct.” AJ rubbed his hands together. “Now get out there and make us money.”

The small crowd dispersed and AJ went to use the restroom. “Someone want to translate for me?” The new cook asked.

“Well, Brian,” Howie said. “Today is AJ’s first anniversary with his boyfriend. He apparently has plans.”

“Anniversary. Got it. Boyfriend,” Brian repeated, although he frowned as he said it.

“You don’t have a PROBLEM with AJ and his boyfriend, do you, Brian?” Britney asked, cracking her gum angrily. 

“No, of course not!” Brian said quickly. “I don’t get paid to have opinions, anyway. I get paid to flip burgers and make hot wings.”

“Good.” Britney continued to glare until Brian was safely in the kitchen.

“Jeez, Brit,” Howie said, laughing.

“He’s a Bible-thumping asshole,” she growled. “He’s already tried to convert the busboy, and he’s made some comments about the way Christina and I dress.”

“The way we dress gets us tips,” Christina said. “Fuck him.”

“Fuck who?” AJ seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“You, if I was lucky,” Christina said smoothly, and AJ finally smiled.

“In your dreams, dollface.” He turned to Britney. “Can you wipe down the chairs along the wall? SOMETHING is all over them.”

“Gross,” Britney replied, but she went and got a cloth. Christina followed her.

“Okay,” AJ said with a sigh, rubbing his hands together again before checking his watch.

“Relax,” Howie said quietly. 

“I just…I have plans for tonight,” AJ confided finally. “I’m still in shock that Kevin has put up with me for a year. I want tonight to go right.”

“It will, if you would just calm the hell down.” Howie went behind the bar and began organizing glasses. “If you could see how he watches you, Aje…the fire has NOT gone out in the past year.”

“Really?” AJ couldn’t help but grin. The grin faded as he said, “I’m not sure WHAT I was thinking, making plans with him on a Saturday night. Our busiest night of the week.”

“The night before a day that we’re closed, so no matter HOW late you’re up, you can sleep in tomorrow,” Howie reminded him. A couple sat at the bar and he turned to wait on them.

“Right. Tonight will be fine,” AJ said to himself, mentally crossing his fingers.

He wasn’t so sure of that two hours later. The bar was full, and Brian and his co-cooks were having a hard time keeping up with the orders. Britney and Christina were flying around through the tables, and Howie was practically running from one end of the bar to the other. AJ was everywhere, helping out where he could. He glanced at his watch and was shocked to see it was almost ten o’clock.

AJ pulled an ancient barstool up to the corner of the bar and put a pile of old towels on it, saving the seat for Kevin. When he turned around to survey the landscape, he saw something that made him frown. Three young men were standing and waiting for empty seats at the bar, and at least one of them did not look legal. AJ wove his way behind the bar and grabbed Howie by the elbow.

“Jesus, AJ, you scared me to DEATH!”

“When these three sit down, make sure and card them.”

“I always card,” Howie said, looking insulted.

“I know, I know.” AJ patted Howie’s shoulder in apology. “But the last thing I need tonight is getting busted for serving someone underage.”

“Got it.” 

AJ took a walk around the room, and when he came back, the three men were seating themselves at the bar. Howie was in front of them before their backsides had settled onto the stools. “Good boy,” AJ murmured to himself. He watched all three of them dig into their pockets for their wallets. Howie took the IDs, stared at them, then looked at AJ. He discreetly waved AJ over.

“Good evening, boys,” AJ said cheerfully as he walked around to stand with Howie. “How are you tonight?”

“Fine,” one of them said. 

“Got your IDs? Good.” AJ scanned them one by one. “Ryan. Here you go.” He handed the license over to the first man. “And Juan.”

The man groaned and his friends laughed. “Trace, please.”

“Trace,” AJ repeated. He stared at the third ID. If he hadn’t been looking at IDs for years, he probably wouldn’t have noticed that the card in his hand was a very good fake. He gave the owner of the ID a good look for the first time, and swallowed hard. The boy had blond curls, deep blue eyes, and a set of chapped red lips. “And Justin,” AJ said finally. “I’m sorry, Justin, but I can’t accept this.”

“What?” Justin whined, and the lips pulled into a pout that AJ found completely adorable. “Why?”

“I think we both know why,” AJ said, handing the card back to him. “Your friends are legal. You’re not.”

“What do you mean? I…” Justin began, then stopped. “I’ll be legal in two weeks!”

“Two weeks from now, come back and sit at my bar,” AJ told him. “I’ll even buy you a drink. But for right now, you can’t be sitting here.” He pointed to a recently vacated table for three against the wall. “You can sit there. And drink sodas. Look…the chairs are tall, so you can feel like you’re sitting at the bar.”

“Feel like I’m sitting in a high chair is more like it,” Justin grumbled. AJ couldn’t help but laugh, and Justin finally smiled, a sparkling grin that took AJ’s breath away. “You really gonna make me sit over there, man?”

“I could kick you out, or call the cops,” AJ said pleasantly.

“No, that’s fine,” Justin said quickly, standing up. “Thanks…”

“AJ,” AJ said, holding out his hand. “This is my place.”

“Nice to meet you.” Justin’s eyes met AJ’s as he shook his hand. 

“One of the girls will be over to wait on you shortly,” AJ promised as Trace and Ryan took their new seats.

“Couldn’t you just wait on us?” Justin asked, releasing AJ’s hand ever so slowly.

“Well, I have other things to do. I have to make sure my employees are doing their jobs,” AJ said. “But I’ll be by to check on you later, okay? Maybe even bring you a Shirley Temple.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Justin said with a grin. “And extra cherries in my drink, okay?”

AJ turned around and walked towards the kitchen, mentally kicking himself. He’d most definitely just been flirting with an underage kid. “It’s been a rough night. I deserve a little fun,” he told himself, then kicked himself again. “BRIAN! What’s going on back here?” He yelled as soon as he was in the kitchen.

 

“Can I get some service down here, please?” 

Howie whirled around, immediately ready to apologize. “Oh, God, Kevin…why are you such an ass?” 

The handsome man grinned as he leaned on the bar. “Oh, because it’s fun?”

“AJ saved that spot for you.” Howie pointed to the barstool.

“Thanks.” Kevin carefully stacked the pile of towels on the corner of the bar and sat down. “Where is he?”

“Where isn’t he?” Howie asked. “He’s been flying around like he’s on wheels. This place has been CRAZY tonight.”

“Looks it,” Kevin observed, looking around the room. “He did tell me to come in at ten, though.”

“Trust me, Kevin, he’s going to do everything in his power to get out of here early,” Howie informed him, setting a Coke in front of him on the bar. “He’s already given the crew a speech about it.”

“Jerk,” Kevin said affectionately, blushing a bit.

“Happy anniversary, by the way,” Howie said, watching Kevin blush a bit more.

 

“Here we are, boys.” AJ arrived at the table, plates lined up his skinny arms. “Wings and burgers and fries for everyone.”

“Thank God,” Trace said. “I’m starving.”

“Tell me about it. I haven’t eaten since noon.” AJ carefully set the plates down. 

“You could pull up a chair and join us,” Justin suggested.

“Thanks, but I can’t,” AJ said. “Anyone need anything else?”

“No, thanks,” Ryan answered.

“I could use another Shirley Temple.” Justin picked up his glass and shook it a bit. “And keep those cherries coming. Lost mine a long time ago.” He winced as someone obviously kicked him under the table.

AJ gave him a sly grin. “Aren’t you a charmer? Well, while I cannot replace that lost cherry of yours, kid, I can bring you a new drink.”

Justin beamed his sunny smile. “Thanks, AJ.”

AJ hurried to the bar. “Shirley Temple, please, Howie.” He turned around and glanced out into the room.

“Hey, Aje…”

“Not now. I’ll be back.” AJ went back to where Britney seemed to be arguing with a customer. He put out the fire, then came to the bar and picked up Justin’s drink. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Justin took the glass, making sure his fingers touched AJ’s. “Sure you can’t sit down a bit with us?”

“You see this place. It’s a madhouse,” AJ said apologetically. He leaned on the back of Justin’s chair. “I think I’m gonna fall apart once we close tonight.”

“Too bad,” Justin said with a sigh. “We’re going clubbing tonight…you could come with us.” Justin allowed his blue eyes to slowly travel up AJ’s slender form.

“That’s quite an offer, I’m sure,” AJ said, swallowing hard. “However, I must decline for two reasons. First of all, I make a point of not socializing with customers. Secondly, and more importantly, I have a boyfriend and he would probably not approve of me going out with someone else.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Justin cajoled. “We’re all friends here. It’s just a club. It’s not like I’d be taking you home with me.” His tone hinted that he hoped for just that scenario.

“I’m flattered, Justin, but I can’t. You boys enjoy your meal.” AJ clapped Justin on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find someone else to entertain you tonight.”

“I’m sure I will,” Justin said absently, his eyes glued on the bar. AJ followed Justin’s gaze and froze. 

“Forget it kid,” AJ said, standing up straighter. “Not only is he way too old for you, but he’s out of your league.” He sauntered over to the bar and leaned on it. “Is Howie taking good care of you, Sir?”

“Yep.” Kevin motioned to his glass. AJ grinned.

“How are you? I’m so glad to see you…means this nightmare is about to end.” AJ gently kicked at Kevin’s foot as it rested on the stool.

“Looks busy,” Kevin said, glancing around. “Good money, though.”

“I guess.” AJ studied him. Kevin’s dark eyes were unreadable, but something didn’t seem right. “You okay?”

“Of course,” Kevin replied automatically. “You better get back out there. Lots of tables that need that special AJ touch.”

“Right.” AJ gave him a strange look, then went back out to work.

 

It was almost an hour later before he could return. The room was finally just about empty, and the employees were starting to close things down. Kevin was scrolling through his phone, his glass empty. AJ returned to Kevin’s side as Christina brought Howie the check from the last table. Howie gave her their change, then looked at AJ. “Guess I’m ready to ring this thing out.”

“I thought you usually did the drawer,” Kevin said to AJ.

“Well…”

“I thought I’d give the boss a break,” Howie said with a grin. 

“There’s no hurry,” Kevin said. “Go ahead and do whatever you normally do.”

AJ’s heart sank. He was definitely sure something was wrong now. Every time he’d looked at Kevin, Kevin would not meet his eyes. And now he didn’t seem to want to be alone with AJ on their anniversary, of all things.

 

The other employees finished their work and cleaned up with a sudden jolt of energy, throwing goodbyes over their shoulders as they hurried out the door. Soon Howie was gone as well, and it was only Kevin and AJ. They moved to a booth so AJ could match the receipts to the money in the drawer. Kevin once again began scrolling through his phone.

“So…how was your day?” AJ asked.

“Why don’t you finish that, and then we’ll talk?”

Kevin’s face was completely unreadable, and AJ squirmed a bit. “Okay. Shouldn’t take too long.”

Kevin finally smiled. “I know you and math, AJ. Take your time.”

“Ass,” AJ muttered, jabbing at the calculator. Kevin chuckled and went back to his phone.

AJ alternated between punching the buttons on the calculator and colorfully swearing at the mess in front of him. After about twenty minutes, he turned off the calculator and began to fold the receipts. “Done?” Kevin asked. 

AJ nodded. “Be right back.” He hurried back to the office and put the money in the safe. He filed away the receipts and tossed the calculator on the desk. He leaned both palms on the desk, taking a few deep breaths. Surely Kevin wasn’t breaking up with him on their anniversary.

When he returned to the dining room, Kevin was leaning against the bar, elbows resting on the recently-wiped surface. He’d removed his sweater and stood in his black jeans and tight grey tee. AJ swallowed hard. If this was the last day he’d ever see Kevin, at least he had a pleasant image burned on his brain. “So,” Kevin said.

“So,” AJ repeated, trying to smile.

“You had quite a night.”

AJ came to stand next to Kevin, leaning forward on his elbows instead of back the way Kevin was. “Busy,” AJ agreed.

Kevin swung his long body around until he stood behind AJ, his chest pressing against AJ’s back. “Not too busy to give special attention to a few of your customers,” he hissed in AJ’s ear.

AJ felt his knees go weak, at Kevin’s words as well as his tone. “Wh-what?”

“I was watching you…and I was close enough to hear you.”

“Hear me?” AJ asked, trembling a bit. Kevin didn’t sound like he was joking. “I try to be nice to all my customers.”

“Do all your customers ask you to go to clubs with them?” Kevin murmured.

“Not all of them,” AJ tried to joke, and felt Kevin kick at his instep. He winced. He wanted to turn around and look Kevin in the eye, but he was pinned between the bar and the steel of Kevin’s chest. “I was just fooling around. You know, trying to kiss up to the customers.”

“I bet you wanted to kiss up to him,” Kevin murmured. “He was pretty…blue eyes…golden curls…long legs…bet he had a nice ass, too.” Kevin’s hands clutched at the edge of the bar.

Something flashed in AJ’s brain. He remembered Kevin’s story, the very first night he’d appeared in AJ’s bar. He’d also seen pictures of Nick, the kid that had broken Kevin’s heart. Blue eyes, golden hair, long legs. “God, Kev…babe…I wouldn’t! I would never cheat on you! I might have flirted, okay, I agree with that. But I never…it was only words!” AJ insisted. Something else flashed in his brain. “And if you heard things like you said you did, you heard me tell the kid no because I have a BOYFRIEND. And that’s you. Only you.”

“Only me?” Kevin purred in his ear, and AJ actually whimpered. He watched Kevin’s hands relax their grip on the bar. He felt those hands at his waist, and he allowed himself to fall back against Kevin’s body. 

“Only you. This last year…it’s been the best I can remember. Why would I want some underage punk when I have you?”

“Mmm.” Kevin nuzzled against the back of AJ’s neck. “Why don’t you prove that to me?”

“Pr-prove it?” It was difficult to find words when a thick cock was rubbing at your backside, and your own dick was unconsciously pushing against the front of your pants. “How?”

“I can think of a way.” Kevin stepped back so quickly AJ almost fell over. He started to turn around. “No,” Kevin barked. “Hands on the bar. DON’T move them.”

“I…”

“And DON’T talk.” AJ mutely nodded. “We’re going to find out just how sorry you are, AJ.” AJ felt Kevin’s hands at the button of his jeans, and suddenly AJ was naked from the waist down. AJ shivered, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the chill or his intense arousal. Kevin wasn’t breaking up with him. That was the only thought he could focus on until he felt Kevin’s hand on the small of his back. “Spread your legs a bit…lean a bit more…” AJ adjusted at Kevin’s command, feeling very foolish. “Perfect,” Kevin whispered.

AJ yelped at the sting of Kevin’s hand on his naked backside. “God!” 

“Quiet,” Kevin commanded, and AJ bit his lip. Kevin’s hand connected again and AJ hissed, going up on his toes. “You say you’re mine? Only mine?” AJ nodded, groaning at the third spank. “You can answer that out loud.”

“Y-yes, Kevin, only yours,” AJ promised. His skin was growing hot, and the spanks were painful. AJ found that he didn’t care. He could only focus on the sound of Kevin’s voice, a sound that was making him grow harder by the minute. 

“You wouldn’t leave me for some kid?” Kevin spanked twice and AJ’s head fell to rest on the bar, eyes squeezing shut.

“No…never leave you for anyone,” AJ insisted. Kevin’s hand lightly rubbed over AJ’s ass, and AJ actually whimpered out loud. “Please, Kevin…”

“Please, what?” Two more spanks.

“Fuck! Please…I’m so sorry…I’m sorry…” AJ babbled. He froze as he felt tender kisses over his burning skin.

“Are you?”

“So…sorry…”

AJ felt Kevin move away, and heard a rustling sound as Kevin kicked off his shoes and removed his own pants. AJ didn’t move until he felt Kevin’s hands on his waist. “Come here.” Kevin turned him and had him lean across one of the barstools, one foot on the footrest. Kevin’s hands gently smoothed over AJ’s skin, and then her heard the tear of a condom wrapper and a familiar pop. A finger slowly slid inside him, slick with lube. “I think maybe I forgive you.”

“Please,” AJ whispered, sighing as one finger turned into two. He quickly tugged at his shirt and pulled it off before clutching at the edge of the barstool. 

“I love how you beg,” Kevin moaned. He grabbed AJ’s waist and slid inside.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll keep…begging…” AJ panted, wincing as Kevin pressed against the sore skin of his backside. 

“Oh, I’m not gonna stop,” Kevin promised, moving faster once AJ relaxed a bit. The barstool jumped a bit with the power of Kevin’s thrusts. He suddenly pulled out and AJ whimpered. “Wait a second.” Kevin drew AJ away from the barstool, climbing up to sit down. “Come here.” He maneuvered AJ until he stood with his feet on the long brass pipe that ran along the bottom of the bar, where customers rested their feet. He slowly brought AJ back until he was sitting on Kevin’s cock. “Right there.” 

“God,” AJ moaned. He clutched at the edge of the bar as Kevin moved him up and down. Every time he came down, he was not only filled with the thick hardness of Kevin’s cock, but his sore ass hit Kevin’s thighs with a resounding slap.

“Know the best part about this?” Kevin murmured in his ear. He licked a line up AJ’s spine. “Look straight ahead.”

AJ’s eyes widened as he realize they were perfectly reflected in the mirror behind the bar. AJ’s face was red, and his bare chest gleamed with sweat. “Kevin…” He reached back for Kevin’s hair, yanking Kevin’s head down to his neck.

“Only mine,” Kevin growled against AJ’s sweaty skin. One of Kevin’s hands reached around to AJ’s neglected cock as the other continued to guide AJ’s hips up and down.

“Yes, Kevin, yours…” AJ gasped, his head falling back on Kevin’s shoulder.

“NO…watch us…” Kevin hissed. “Watch yourself…” His hand moved in a familiar twist over the head of AJ’s cock.

“Fuck!” AJ panted, slamming down onto Kevin as hard as he could, ignoring the pain. He screamed as Kevin bit down hard on the tender spot where his neck met his shoulder. Kevin’s hand moved hard, and AJ came. He felt Kevin’s hand tighten on his waist, and knew Kevin had come as well.

They both gasped for breath, making no attempt to move. AJ allowed himself to sag back against Kevin, his hands finally releasing their grip on the bar. Kevin slowly released him, and AJ finally climbed off Kevin’s lap. He leaned against the bar, finally meeting Kevin’s gaze.

“Um…” Kevin began.

“I mean it,” AJ said earnestly. “You are the only one. They can flirt with me all they want, but it’s you I come home to.”

“I know,” Kevin said, almost bashfully. “I was jealous, but not THAT jealous, and then…”

“And then this new and interesting Kevin came out to play,” AJ said with a grin. Kevin smiled back.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Speaking of that…” AJ first reached over the bar to grab some napkins and wipe himself off. “I have a gift for you.”

“I thought we weren’t doing gifts,” Kevin said reproachfully. 

“We’re not. At least you’re not.” AJ pulled up his pants, then dug around in the pocket. “I meant what I said…about coming home to you.” He held a key out to Kevin. “This is a key to my place, if you want it.”

“I…” Kevin’s mouth fell open. 

“I know we haven’t really talked about this, but I know your place is ridiculously expensive. I, unfortunately, need to stay close to this place, so right now I can’t move.” AJ looked at his feet. “So, um, yeah…I’m asking you to move in.”

“Yes,” Kevin said immediately. “Absolutely. Let’s move me in tonight.”

AJ grinned, feeling his heart jump into his ears. “Well, I’m a little worn out,” he replied, rubbing his backside. “How about we go to bed, then move you in tomorrow.”

“I love you,” Kevin said, pulling AJ into his arms. They kissed for a long moment.

“Good,” AJ said when they finally moved apart. “Now let’s go home so you can prove it.”

THE END


End file.
